The Roads of Fate
by LadyDragonsbane
Summary: Takes place five months after the game ended. DartRose. Rose misses Zieg and heads out on an adventure with Dart to bring him back from the dead. But where will their hearts take them? R&R! CHAPTER 7 FINALLY UPLOADED!
1. A New Adventure Begins

****

A/N: I finally got the courage to post this. I'm SOO happy!! I hope you all enjoy it and I've gotten up to the third chapter written, so I'll post up a new chapter every week or two weeks. I'm very proud of this story and I hope you can all appreciate it. Please leave a review! I seriously live off of reviews!! I love getting 'em. So please review!!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters pertained within the context of this story. If I add my own original character along the way I'll let you know. But all the characters in this story so far belong to **Squaresoft** (lucky devils . .^_^')

*~::~*

**__**

The Roads of Fate

By: _Sora_

****

Chapter 1: A New Adventure Begins

"Yo, Rose! Dinner's ready!"

The sun was setting over Seles, turning the clouds a golden red. Behind Rose the sky was dark. 'Just like my past. . . I wonder if I'll ever be able to get rid of it.' She thought wearily. 

"Hey Rose did ya hear me?"

Rose sighed as she turned around, leaning the opposite way on the balcony rail. "Yes, I heard you Dart. But did it ever occur to you that I might have decided to ignore you?" She said raising an eyebrow at him.

Dart choose to ignore the comment. Instead he walked over to the balcony rail, leaned next to Rose, and stared out at the setting sun as it passed behind the mountains. "What were you doing up here anyway? You've been up here for three hours."

"Thinking."

"That's it? You're not going to elaborate?" he turned his head to the side and looked at Rose.

"Can you give me a good reason why I should?" She glanced over at Dart.

"Tch. Fine . . .well, Shana sent me up here to tell you that dinner was ready. So, come down when you're hungry." He straightened and would have left had Rose not stopped him.

"Dart, wait." She stopped. Dart had turned around and was looking at Rose. Why _did_ she call him back? "I want to bring him back. I've been wandering around these last five months with nothing to do but think about my past. And I realized that I want to find a way to bring him back."

Dart was just staring at her. Then he laughed. "Rose, I hate to be so casual about this, but you're going to have to be more specific. Who do you want to bring back? Lavitz? Lloyd? Certainly not Melbu Frahma." The look on her face told him the answer to that. "The only other person left is my father." Her eyes became pained for a split second. Then they returned to their normal, or at least regular, expressionless selves.

Dart noticed the change. 'So it is him' Dart thought to himself.

Rose shook her head slightly, almost as if she was thinking 'No. That's silly'.

"Nevermind." She said walking towards him. "Forget I said anything. It was stupid." She was already through the doors leading into the house. "Are you going to come or not Dart?"

"Yeah, sure." he said uncertainly. 'What's going on with her?'

Rose was already out the door and halfway down the stairs by the time Dart had gotten into the hallway. 'I wonder what that was all about? And why is it that Rose only seems to loose composure around me? Perhaps it's because I look so much like my father.' By this time Dart was already in the dinning room and at the sight and at the smell of the food that Shana had prepared all brooding thoughts fled his mind.

*~*~*

After dinner Dart and Rose helped Shana clean up. Dart cleared the table and Rose helped Shana with the dishes.

"Its really nice to see you again Rose." Shana said handing her a dish to dry.

"Thanks."

"How long do you think you'll be staying?"

"Are you that urgent for me to leave?" Said Rose, as she dried the next dish Shana handed her.

"Wha-? No of course not. You're welcome to stay here as long as you like. I don't mind. I'm sure my parents won't either."

"Your parents? They still live here?" She said placing the dish in the dish holder.

"Of course. You didn't think that Dart and I lived here alone did you?"

"No. It's just that I haven't seen them around. That's all."

"Oh. That's because they're out of town right now." She sighed. "It's taken me five months to convince them that its safe for me to be left alone." Rose was looking at her questionably. "After I came back mom and dad wouldn't let me out of their sight. They were afraid I was going to be kidnapped again."

"Oh." 

Shana and Rose continued cleaning the dishes in silence.

*~*~*

Dart couldn't sleep. It was past two and he had gone to bed at midnight. 'Why can't I quit thinking about what Rose said earlier? She told me to forget it. But what if she can really find a way to bring my father back from the dead?' He got up. 'Rose seems less cranky at night. Maybe I can get her to tell me more about it. If she's even awake.'

*~*~*

Rose had heard something. She just knew she had. It sounded like it was coming from her room. She sat crouched on the roof near the opening that lead into her room, the Dragon Buster crossed over her shoulder. 'Whoever that is, is going to get a rude surprise.' The dark eyed woman thought.

"Rose, are you in here?"

She let out the breath she had been holding. It was only Dart.

"I'm up here." She had no idea why but she enjoyed talking to Dart. Had it been anyone else, she would have just ignored them. 'How strange that he's not asleep at such a late hour.'

"I wanted to talk to you. You have a minute?" He said coming up the ladder and onto the roof.

"I guess." She said getting up from her crouch and walking to one side of the roof.

"It's about earlier."

Rose didn't even bother turning around. "I told you to forget about it." she said gruffly.

"I know. But I can't. If you could possibly find a way to bring him back-"

Rose cut him off as she spun around to face him, her eyes flaring with anger. "Well, I can't! So just forget about it!" She turned her back on Dart and sat down on the roof, staring up at the stars. A few moments passed before anyone spoke. It was Rose's voice that finally broke the silence. "Dart there are a lot of things in my past which I had to do, even though it hurt. Not just physically but emotionally as well."

"Like killing the moon child." He said softly.

"Yes." She said sadly. "I hated killing all of those innocent people, but I had to. It was my duty as a dragoon and it was my duty to the memories of all of the friends I had lost in the Dragon Campaign to become the Black Monster. But I didn't have to tell you my feelings earlier. Now that I think about it, telling you I wanted to bring Zeig back was a bad idea."

"But if you could would you?" He said coming to sit next to her.

"Huh?" She looked startled. Either to find him sitting next to her or by his question, he didn't know. 

"If you could find a way to bring him back, would you?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes. I would. Where is all of this leading?"

"Do you think Albert would know?"

"Albert?"

"Yeah, do you think he'd know how to bring my father back to life?"

"Maybe. Why?" Rose was staring at him. Why was he so interested in helping her? All she had done was expressed how much she missed Zeig by saying she wanted to bring him back to life and here he was trying to find a way to help her accomplish it. Why did he seem to care about her _this_ much? She had killed his mother . . .It took Rose a moment to realize he had started to speak again.

" . . .going to Basil anyway, just to visit Albert, and since you're here maybe you could come with me. That way you'd be able to find out if Zeig can be brought back to life. So?"

"Let me think about it."

"Alright," he said getting up. "Good night Rose."

"Good night." Rose sat there for a few more moments, thinking. 'Somehow no matter how hard I try, I always end up loosing my composure when I'm alone with him. I don't understand it. I can't even pretend around him. My feelings always show on my face and I can't prevent it. In the beginning I could hide my feelings underneath a mask but now. . '"I've grown to soft over these last five months. Maybe I will go with Dart." Said Rose, standing. "Besides, I could use the challenge."

*~*~*

__

:: THE NEXT MORNING ::

"So Rose, have you decided to go with Dart?"

"Wha-?" She lamely responded as she stepped off of the last stair. She looked at Shana. "Dart told you?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't he? Its not like it's a big secret or anything. Dart has been planning to go and visit Albert for quite some time now. Do you want some breakfast?"

The Dark Dragoon paused for a moment before finally speaking. ". . . . Sure."

Shana led Rose into the kitchen and handed her a small loaf of bread and an apple out of the wicker basket sitting on the island in the center of the kitchen.

"So are you going to go with him."

"Shana?" Asked Rose, her mouth half full of apple. She swallowed before continuing. "You said 'Dart' earlier. Aren't you going to come too?"

"Huh? No of course not. Dart can take care of himself." 

'I never doubted that,' thought Rose.

"Besides, someone has to stay here and help rebuild Seles."

"I suppose you're right." Rose had finished the apple and took a bite of the bread.

"So have you decided?" said Dart coming through the doorway. Rose had turned around at the sound of his voice.

"Hello Dart."

"Hey Shana. So?" He turned to Rose.

"I've been asked that a lot lately. But . . .yeah, I think I'll go." 'Why not? I don't have anything better to do.' She added silently.

"Cool. Is it alright if we leave this afternoon?"

"Um, yeah. What time is it?"

"A little after eight, " said Shana glancing out the window.

*~*~*

Rose and Dart spent the rest of the morning getting ready, while Shana was in the kitchen getting a couple of travel-worthy meals prepared for them. Although, throughout the morning Shana was shoving back her fears. She wasn't worried about Dart's safety. Why should she be? He was a Dragoon, anything that came across his path along the way he could handle. She knew that. But what she was worried about was Rose going with him. Alone. She told herself it was foolish to think that anything could happen between the two. But she couldn't help it. She kept having this strange feeling that something was going to happen along the way that would cause those two to become closer. However, what scared her most was that if her feeling was right, she had no idea how close they would become.

*~::~*

****

A/N: So how'd you all like?? R&R please. I'll post the next chapter soon. ^_^


	2. The Race

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the game **Legend of Dragoon. **Please **do not sue me.**

The Roads of Fate

By: _Sora_

*~::~*

Chapter 2: The Race

Dart and Rose had been on the road for about an hour before they reached the Forest. For the most part of the trip thus far they had walked along the road in silence. A little ways into the forest Rose finally spoke. "You wanna stop for a while?"

"Tired already? Boy Rose you're outta shape." Said Dart teasingly.

The dark eyed woman looked at him. "Was that a challenge?"

He shrugged. "It was if you want it to be."

"Fine. Why don't we race? I'll race you out of the forest."

"What about our stuff?" Asked Dart motioning to the small packs they were carrying on their backs.

"Here." She said taking off her pack. "Let me show you a trick."

Rose took her pack and set it on the ground. Then she unsheathed the Dragon Buster that hung at her waist. A while back, she had her Dragoon Spirit embedded into the hilt of the Dragon Buster. The Spirit could be removed. Charle had helped her with that part.. She had put a spell on it so that it would come easily out of the hilt at Rose's touch, but only her touch could remove it.

Rose knelt down on one knee by her pack and stabbed the Dragon Buster diagonally into the ground so that it crossed over her knee. Rose brought her hand up to the hilt and gently touched the Dark Dragoon Spirit. At her touch it began to glow. It popped out of the hilt and hovered a few centimeters above it. Rose let it float there, lost in its black light.

*~*~*

__

"Charle? What are you doing?" the dark dragoon said coming around the corner into the entryway of Charle Frahma's home.

The wingly quickly hid the Dragon Buster behind her back. "Oh nothing Rose, sweetie. Just go back to bed . . "

Rose continued to walk towards her. "Charle. Where is my Dragoon Spirit?"

Charle laughed nervously. "Oh that . .um . . "

"Charle . . I'm warning you. Tell me where you hid it. Now." The dark eyed woman stopped and set her cold gaze on the wingly's face.

"I just wanted to borrow it for a few moments Rosie, honey. You were complaining earlier about having to carry it around all the time and-"

Rose snorted. "I do not complain."

"Well . . .fine you were stating that you disliked having to carry it around in your armor where someone could easily steal it . . .although how that would be possible unless . ."

"Get to the point Charle."

"Uh . .yes, well. . . I was thinking about trying out a spell."

Rose tilted her head. "Spell? Like what?"

"One that was specifically toned to your life force and would only respond to you. I was thinking about embedding the Dragoon Spirit into the Dragon Buster for you. That way you wouldn't have to carry it around everywhere."

"Oh."

"You sound as if you don't like the idea."

"No. It's nothing. Forget it." Rose walked back to the teleporter that led up to the bedroom. "Do what you want. Just don't ruin either the Dragoon Spirit or the Dragon Buster. Got it Charle?"

"Yes. Of course Rose, sweetie."

"Charle?" The dark hair woman stopped at the edge of the teleporter.

"hmm?"

"Don't call me sweetie."

*~*~*

"Rose?" The movement of Dart kneeling down next to her caught her eyes and pulled them away from the light of her Spirit.

"Hmm? Oh. Here" She took the Spirit in the palm of her hand and held it above the pack. "Now, all you have to do is _will_ the pack into the Spirit." Rose closed her eyes and did just as she said and the pack dissolved and was sucked into the Spirit. "There." She said standing. "You try Dart."

"O.K. How come you never told us about this before Rose?" He asked as he stood.

"We never carried anything around before. You said yourself that we couldn't be slowed down by campsites when we were looking for Shana, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." After a moment he took his pack off and placed it on a nearby tree stump. Then he took out the Divine Dragoon Spirit and held it over the pack. As he closed his eyes the Spirit began to shine with a bright white light. Rose didn't think they'd have any need for torches on this trip. Dart's eyes remained closed and a few seconds later there was still no change.

'I wonder if he needs help?'

She was two inches away from placing her hand on his shoulder when the pack was sharply sucked into the Spirit. The sudden movement startled Rose and she jumped. 'He must've been getting frustrated with it.' she thought, her heartbeat still pounding in her ears.

As Dart opened his eyes he let out an angry sigh. He stood there glaring at where the pack used to be. 'I guess that proves my suspicions.' She thought as she watched him.

He turned to her; his face no longer angry. "So, we gonna race or not?" he said with his head tilted to the side.

"Sure. You'd better get your sword out though. We might run into monsters."

He nodded in agreement before unsheathing the Claymore. 'So he still has that, huh. I thought he would've gotten rid of it by now.' Dart certainly didn't need it anymore. It was strange that he would still carry around such a powerful weapon. 'Old habits die hard I guess'

"Okay. Ready" She said crouching. "Set" Dart had stepped up next to her. He turned his head to look at her for a moment before turning back to stare ahead of him. Rose waited a few moments before saying the final word. "GO!"

They raced off into the forest as fast as their legs would carry them. Rose started out in the lead but a few seconds into the race Dart caught up with Rose and passed her. He didn't waste any breath by calling out to her and taunting her. He couldn't afford to. Besides if he did he might end up having to swallow his words later.

He didn't stay in the lead for very long however, because around the corner a very nasty looking Goblin was waiting for him. As Dart dealt a one hit KO to the sorry monster, Rose raced past him and around the next corner.

"Damn." he swore under his breath as he raced after her.

*~*~*

Rose barely had time to notice that she had passed Dart before she found herself surrounded by a pack of five Assassin Cocks and one Trent.

"Dammit. You're gonna make me lose." She said slicing two of them in half with a swing of the Dragon Buster. She turned around and killed the other three Cocks swiftly, before they could slow her down anymore than they already had by ganging up on her. Now all that was left was the Trent blocking her path.

"Outta my way!" She yelled as she charged the grisly looking tree.

*~*~*

Dart got around the corner and found that Rose was having a bit of trouble with one of the residential Trents

'Heh, Sucks to be her.'

There was a tree stump near by. Dart ran towards it, jumped on it and used it as a vault to jump over Rose's head and the Trent she was struggling to kill. He continued sprinting down the path. Although he was very tempted to look behind him to see the look on Rose's face as he jumped over her head.

*~*~*

'Damn thing.' The stupid tree kept dodging her attacks. It had almost hit her when Dart had vaulted over their heads. 'Guess I ought to give him credit for being creative though,' She thought ruefully as she made a fake pass to the right. 'Ahah! Stupid tree.' Rose ran the startled Trent through with the Dragon Buster and she brought the sword upwards with one hand, splitting the tree in half.

Even before the cloud of red smoke was gone Rose had already raced around the next corner after Dart.

Rose caught up to Dart in the maze. 'He never was very good at this' she thought as she heard him run by on the other side of the brush. Rose continued to dash through the maze, taking the path she had memorized when she had to pass through the forest after Lavitz's death. Rose still missed Lavitz a bit. She hadn't known him very long before he was killed but he had become someone that she could trust to guard her back in a battle. In a way she still felt partly responsible for his death. 'If only I had known that Lloyd had the Dragon Buster I could've saved him and he'd be here now . . .'

The exit of the maze pulled her attention away from her thoughts and she pushed her legs to move faster so that she could pick up more speed. A few seconds later she heard the crunching of leaves behind her which either meant that one: Dart had caught up to her or two: that there was a monster chasing her. She didn't dare look back though, if she did she'd loose speed that she couldn't afford to loose. Not when she was this close to the exit.

The next area had a log lying across a gap in the road. . . or at least it used to. 'Where's the log?' Rose didn't see it anywhere. 'Guess I'll have to jump.' Besides what was a little eighteen-foot gap with sharp pointy rocks at the bottom? Just to make sure that she'd make it she picked up her speed again.

Rose sprinted up to the gap and jumped at the very last moment. She landed just at the very edge on the other side. The impact with the ground threw her off balance and she fell. Luckily, she was able to turn the possibly embarrassing fall into a graceful roll. She immediately got up and sprinted off, paying no heed to the way her calves where screaming at her to slow down.

*~*~*

Rose had only a few moments to catch her breath, for when she turned around after crossing the "border" she saw Dart sprinting at top speed towards her. She stood there and waited the few seconds it took Dart to catch up to her.

The dark haired woman watched with a smirk on her face as Dart came to a halt in front of her and bent down, hands on his knees, to catch his breath.

"I won." She stated.

"No . . .kidding." He said looking up at her. " And Rose . . .wipe that smug . . *gulp* look off . . .your face." He added with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"But why?" She said sweetly, just to annoy him further. "I just proved that you need to exercise more. _I'm_ not the one out of shape."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" He said as he straightened.

"Yes. Shall we move on." Rose turned around and headed down the road. That run was actually kind of fun. She was almost surprised that she wasn't breathing very hard at the end of it. A few feet down the road Rose noticed that Dart wasn't following her. She turned around. 

'What is he doing?' Dart was just standing in the same spot Rose had left him at, staring at her.

"What?"

Dart blinked. "Huh, nothing."

"Well, come on. You want to get to the Limestone Cave before dark, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then get your ass over here and lets go." She said motioning down the road "It takes a while to get through the Prairie, especially if we have to find another tree."

*~::~*

****

A/N: How'd you like? I really hoped you enjoyed the latest installment of 'The Roads of Fate'. Please R&R!!!!! Ja ne!


	3. The Camp

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of **Legend of Dragoon.**

The Roads of Fate

By: _Sora_

****

*~::~*

Chapter 3: The Camp

When they got to the Limestone Cavern it was still light outside but, the sun was beginning to set in the west. Fortunately there was enough light still coming from the entrance so that they had no need to use any lights for quite a while.

When they reached the stream in the middle of the cave that had stepping stones poking out of the water Dart made sure to warn Rose about how slippery it could be. But there was really no reason for a warning for the water level was low so the rocks weren't slippery. In fact, the water didn't even touch the tops of the rocks. Dart found that kind of odd. 

"I don't think I understand. What's so bad about the water being so low?" Asked Rose once they had gotten to the other side of the stream.

"Nothing. But it's just out of place for this time of year. This time of year there is usually enough water flowing through here to cover up the rocks completely. Its just odd that's all."

There was moment of silence between the two with the only sound breaking into the silence being the noise of the water cascading down the short water fall in front of them.

Dart shook his head slightly to take himself out of the trance he felt himself beginning to fall into. "Come on." He said "the rock fireflies should be just around the corner. We can make camp there."

*~*~*

"It's strange that no monsters have attacked us yet." Rose looked at Dart over that campfire they had made a short while ago.

"You're right" he said absently staring into the flames. He looked up. "We should be on our guard. They might be planning something."

"Dart." She said giving him a 'are you paranoid?' look. " You're giving the monsters too much credit. They're not _that _smart."

"You never know what's going on inside of their tiny minds."

"Uh-huh. Riiight."

"Rose, you need to lighten up."

"Oh, yeah Dart. The Dragoon of Darkness is supposed to lighten up. That'll happen."

"Was that sarcasm I heard?"

Rose had decided long ago that there were some comments that just needed to be ignored. That was one of them. 

*~*~*

Dart sat in front of the fire watching as it's flames danced in front of him. However, soon his eyes found Rose through the flames. He sat there for a while watching the fire's shadow dance across Rose's face as she stared blankly into it. One moment the pale skin of her face would be surrounded in light, then in the next the fire would cast it back into shadow.

'She really is quite beautiful.' He thought as he watched her. 'She could even be more beautiful than-' he closed his eyes, shook his head and bade the train of thought away before it could go too far.

"Something wrong Dart?"

"Huh?" He said jerking his head up. Rose's voice had startled him. "Oh, nothing. I just have a headache that's all. We should probably eat what Shana packed us."

Dart looked around for the packs Shana had made for them. He couldn't find them. "Uh, Rose?"

"Hmm?" She said calmly.

"Where's our food?" Rose just stared at him.

"Dart?"

"What?"

"You're a moron."

"Wha-. Why?"

Rose took her Dragoon Spirit out of the Dragon Buster that was laying, unsheathed, at her side. "Remember?"

"Oh." He said blushing slightly at his own stupidity. He took the Divine Dragoon Spirit out of his pocket and held it up to his face. Rose remained silent. "I forgot. But I have a question for you."

"Yes Dart?"

"How do we get the packs _out _of the Spirits?"

"Just do the opposite if what I told you in the forest."

"Oh. Ok." . ._oh yeah, that helps. _But he didn't want to look like more of an idiot in front of Rose . . ._How would I do this again . . . ? Oh yeah._

Dart closed his eyes and concentrated on the pack that was held inside of his Dragoon Spirit. As he did so the Spirit began to glow brightly, lighting up everything in the cavern except for the highest places in the jagged ceiling above them.

As Rose watched the pack that he had carried on his back a few hours ago materialized smoothly at Dart's feet. 

"There, I did it." Dart said, smiling at Rose. The expression of triumph on his face made her want to smile back, but, as always, she was able to keep a calm expression painted on her face. Instead she just nodded at him and looked back. "Now." He said, still smiling. "Lets eat."

*~::~*

****

A/N: How'd you all like it? I know this one was short. Hopefully the next one won't be quite so brief as this one was. I would like to take the time now to thank everyone who has reviewed on my story so far. I greatly appreciate it. Thanx. ^_^ And as always . . R&R minna-san!! Hehe C'ya!


	4. The Missing King

****

The Roads of Fate

By: _Sora_

*~::~*

Chapter 4: The Missing King

They arrived in Bale the next afternoon. The sun was high in the sky warming the planet to an uncomfortable temperature. Dart put up a hand to block out the bright glare of the sun as he squinted up at the sky. He turned to Rose. "We should probably head over to the castle if we want to see Albert before ten in the evening. He normally has a lot of meetings during the afternoon. And it's almost two now."

"Ok. Dart? . . Where are you going?"

"Over here." He said walking towards the fountain.

"Well I can see that but _why _are you going over there?" She asked as she began to follow slowly after him.

"You'll see."

__

That's helpful.

When she reached the fountain Dart had already stuck his hands into the cool water of the fountain set in the middle of the square and had splashed water onto his face, running his hands back through his hair as he straightened and turned to Rose.

"That's much better. Now we can head to the castle."

Rose just shook her head and headed down the street, into the crowd of the bustling market place. Dart followed.

"Hey Rose?" He asked once he caught up with her.

"Yes?" She didn't even turn to him, just stared ahead into the crowd.

"You wanna stay out of sight until I find Albert?"

"Why?"

"Just incase you wanted to surprise him, that's all. I mean, he probably still thinks that you're dead. I'd want to surprise him if I were you."

"But you're not now are you."

"…..No."

"Ok. I would much rather that he know I'm alive right from the start that way I won't have to deal with yet another simpering fool." She shot a glance at Dart.

"What? Hey. Come on, that was only that one time!"

As Rose ignored him and headed deeper into the crowd Dart called after her. Once she hit the edge of the market place she leaned against a nearby building and waited for him to catch up.

Once he came into view Rose straightened and headed off down the street leading to the castle gates.

"Rose-" He began as he followed her.

"Dart." She interrupted. "It's over. You don't need to talk about it anymore. But if you insist on defending yourself you may. Later." She added when she noticed him about to open his mouth. "After we meet with Albert." Dart closed his mouth.

*~*~*

They had been waiting to see Albert for almost two hours when a Minister of Basil came into the room used for those waiting to have an audience with the King. Dart looked up and glanced eagerly at the man, hoping he came to tell them that Albert could see them now. Rose followed the man calmly with her cool, dark eyes.

The man glanced at Rose a moment before turning to Dart. "I'm sorry Sir." The minister began. Dart's face fell. "But his Majesty Albert will not be able to see you today. He was called off on urgent business to Fletz."

"Well can you tell us what is so urgent?" Dart asked.

"It seems his wife, Emille, needed him to come back to Fletz as soon as he possibly could. His Majesty would not explain to me the reason why."

"Oh." He thought for a moment. "Did he say when he'd be back?"

"No, Sir." The Minister shook his head. "I'm sorry he did not release that information to me either."

Rose stood distracting Dart from his next line of questioning. "That is fine. If Albert is not able to see us then I suppose we will just have to head for Fletz."

"Rose. .?"

She started to head out the door. "What Dart?"

"I . . uh" He stood and turned towards the Minister. "Thank you for your time." He bowed slightly and headed out the door after his companion.

As the door slipped closed behind them the Minister watched for a moment, shook his head and calmly went back into the main hall. 

*~*~*

Once out into the hall Dart stopped Rose with a hand on her shoulder. He stepped in front of her. "I never planned to go to Fletz you know. That alone will take months." He looked at her.

She looked back. "Only if you haven't been alive since the Dragon Campaign. I know things no other living person can know, remember? There is a way to get to Fletz in three days. And I know where it is."

He removed his hand from her shoulder, startled. "You do?"

"Yes." She walked past him and out towards the entrance of the castle.

Dart remained silent wondering what other things she was keeping from him until they reached the main stairs leading out of the castle. "How come I've never heard of it?" he asked her as he walked beside her down the stairs.

"Because. Humans can't use it. Only Dragoons and Winglies have access to it. People with Magical Power."

Once they reached the gates she stopped. "It would be best if we just continued on."

He turned to her. "Yes. It would be faster, but I'd prefer to stop and restock on medicine and food if we can find any cheap enough. I got enough roasted meat to last me a lifetime on the last adventure we went on."

"You mean 'burnt' roasted meat, don't you?" the dark eyed woman raised a thin brow.

"It only burnt a few times. And even then I wasn't the one cooking it. Meru and Kongol were." Rose just looked at him. "Anyway," He said turning away. Her gaze always put him on edge. " I think we should stop, spend the night in a tavern or something."

"Fine. Lead the way then." She motioned with her hand towards the market place.

"Alright."

*~*~*

"I didn't know it was going to be this busy. Not in the Spring." Dart said sitting on the bed.

"Well apparently it was. You know, we could have just taken my idea and continued on and an added bonus we'd be 20Gil richer _and_ there would be enough room for both of us."

"But there wouldn't be a mattress and the food wouldn't be that great either."

"Yeah, but I'm not going to share that bed with you. Besides, there is only enough room for one person on that tiny little thing." She motioned towards the bed Dart was sitting on.

"You could always sleep on the floor you know." Dart shrugged.

"Yes." She tossed him a bundle of 5 Healing potions. He caught them and looked at her. "Those are your share. I'll take the other five."

Dart nodded and stood. "I'm heading downstairs. Join me if you want." He went towards the door.

"Alright."

The door closed behind him.

Rose leaned against the wall of their tiny room, thinking. As she thought she surveyed her surroundings. Against the wall nearest her there was a bed, it would be able to fit two people, if they didn't mind being in close contact with one another. To the right of the bed was the door leading out into the hall. And on the far side of the room on the left side of the bed was a window overlooking an alley. There was a bathroom as well, across from the bed. And on the floor was an old worn out red and gold rug that over time had faded to a light shade of gray.

Rose sighed. _This is not what I had planned. Every time we go into a town he always insists on spending the night in a tavern. I would have much rather we slept under the stars, or in a cave . .like that time we fell from the Queen Fury . . . _Rose shook her head and stood. That was in the past. She had taught herself long ago not to think about the past and to let it go, yet that one memory always came up when she was alone, and along with it came feelings. Things she had no idea she was able to feel anymore, things she was afraid of feeling as much as it humiliated her to admit it.

"Perhaps joining him downstairs will be a good idea after all . ." She muttered to herself as she headed to the door. "I could use a drink."

*~*~*

Downstairs Dart was sitting at the bar, a drink in front of him. He had the glass in his hands and he found himself staring blankly into the red colored liquid. Thoughts kept running through his mind. Unfortunately, they were thoughts of Rose and he couldn't seem to make them stop. The battle against Michael, her Vassal Dragon, and the battle against Melbu Frahma. The pain he felt deep in his heart when he saw the divine tree explode before his eyes destroying his hopes of ever seeing Rose or his father again.

But he also remembered everything good that had happened. Her teaching him how to become a Dragoon and how to use his new powers. He wouldn't have had any clue what to do with the Dragoon Sprit and without her help he probably would have given into the insanity that comes with the transformation and may have even ended up destroying everything around him. And he could never forget the joy that he felt when he had seen her alive. He was so happy he had lost his composure and had started crying, right there in front of Rose. It was so humiliating.

The thing he remembered the most was when they first met. When she had saved him from the Green Dragon Feyrbrand. He was indebted to her many times over and maybe that was what he was feeling. A gratefulness for saving his life. Like a type of idolism. But that didn't explain the other feelings. Like the way his heart seemed to skip when she cast her cool gaze on him. . . 

Dart shook his head and stopped the thought. "It's probably just a typical reaction. Fear that she might try to kill me." He sighed and hung his head. "I have no idea what's wrong with me . . Oh, Soa help me."

"Why would she need to help you?"

"Ack! R-Rose!" Dart looked up, startled and spun around on the barstool so quickly he almost toppled off of it. 

Rose blinked and gave him an odd look. "Dart?"

"Huh?" He asked trying desperately to regain his composure.

"Something wrong?" She asked taking a seat next to him at the bar.

"No." He responded quickly. A little quicker than he would have liked. "Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking. I didn't hear you come up, so I got startled."

"Oh." Rose turned to the bartender and ordered a drink. A few seconds later it was handed to her and she paid him. Rose took the glass into her hands and looked into the liquid for a bit. Dart watched her. "Dart . ." She said quietly.

"hmm?"

"You're staring at me . ."

"Oh." He quickly turned his head away and found something interesting to stare at on the far wall. "Sorry. I didn't realize I was."

"Hmm . . " Rose took a sip of her drink, then calmly set it back onto the counter. She remained silent, thinking. She wanted to bring Zeig back so desperately it hurt. Yet all of her emotions, all of her pain and suffering, she hid under a mask she had acquired 10,000 years ago. She refused to remove the mask for anyone, except maybe Zeig. If he could ever realize she was wearing one. But he may never have the chance, because if she didn't find a way to bring him back. Her mask would have to stay on, and one day . . .she may find herself going insane with everything she kept hidden.

She sighed and stood. Dart looked over at her. "Rose?"

"I'm going to bed. Good night Dart." She turned to leave without even waiting for him to respond.

"Oh ok. Bye." He half waved to her but it was in vain for she was already up the stairs.

*~::~*

****

A/N: Ok. According to Word this is my longest chapter yet. ^_^ A whole 5pgs. Hehe oh yeah, Um I highly doubt this will happen but if you by any chance like my story enough that you want to display it on your website or something. I'd be honored but e-mail me first asking my permission. My e-mail is silverwinged_angel@hotmail.com. And if you'd be so kind as to give me the website address that'd be great. Haha who am I kidding. I'm not that good, by hey. I can still dream right? ^_~ Anyways Hope you enjoyed this and as always R&R!! Bai-Bai everyone!


	5. Ancient Magic

****

The Roads of Fate

By: _Sora_

*~::~*

****

Chapter 5: Ancient Magic

Three days later they reached a cave at the base of the Volcano Villude. Dart looked around. Rose hadn't said much since they left Bale, and he continuously wondered why. They were in a grove of old withered trees. The grass covering the ground was dry and brown. Perfect for catching fire in the hot summer months. 

The sun shone down on them from high in the afternoon sky. To the west there appeared to be a storm coming. Dark gray clouds were slowly making their way across the sky, heading in the direction towards Bale.

Dart turned his gaze from the sky towards where Rose was standing a few moments ago only to find an empty space where she used to be. "Rose?" He looked around, searching for her. "Where'd you go?"

"Hurry up or I'm going to Fletz without you."

"Huh?" The blue eyed man looked around him and spotted movement from within the cave entrance. He quickly stepped inside. "Rose?" He called out softly, so as not to create too many echoes within the interior of the cavern.

"Over here." She stated simply. She was at the far end of the cave, standing before a huge door, with ancient scripture covering the surface. In her hands she held her Dragoon Spirit. The glowing black light eminating from the orb in her gloved hands created just enough light within the cavern to see by.

Dart slowly approached her. His blue eyes ran over the surface of the door. "Can you read any of it?" Even though he spoke softly his voice was able to reach her ears clearly due to the jagged, vaulted ceiling above them. And the acoustics that came with it. Blue eyes moved from the ancient door to the Dark Dragoon's profile.

"A little. The language is an ancient form of what the Wingly's now speak. Older even than the Dragon Campaign. I can just make it out." She didn't move her eyes from the door as she spoke to him., the dark eyed woman continued to decipher the aged writings silently in her mind. 

After a few moments of silence Rose spoke. "Dart?"

"Hmm?"

"Let me see your Dragoon Spirit." She held out a hand, palm open, towards him. Dart watched her gloved hand for a moment before blinking in confusion and fishing into his breastplate for the Spirit. He placed it in her waiting palm asking as he did so, "Why do you need the Spirit?"

She glanced at him. "I can't open the door without both of them." The dark eyed woman's gaze recognized the confusion on her blond headed companions face and she continued. " Here. Watch." Rose took the Spirits, one in each hand and placed them one at a time into an indentation on the stone door. Each under a specific marking of the door before them. There were eight in total.

Almost simultaneously the Spirits began to glow. The black light from the Dark Spirit and the white light from the Divine Spirit seemed to compete with each other for brightness. Each one growing brighter with each passing moment until both Dart and Rose had to shield their eyes from the burning light of the opposing orbs. 

The lights died down after a few seconds and only then did the two Dragoons open their eyes slowly. Each one had spots dancing before their eyes. The blue eyed man blinked slowly to remove the spots from before his eyes. Rose didn't blink once, just stood in place calm and composed while Dart stared blankly at the door . . .or, what used to be the door.

"Where is it?" In place of what used to be the door, there was only an entryway into another room of the cave. The Spirits were hovering in essentially the same spots they were in before, glowing softly. The dark haired woman ignored the question and just continued on inside the next room, snatching the Dark Spirit out of the air as she walked passed it. Dart hurried after her, grabbing his Spirit on the way inside.

"Whoa. What is this place Rose?" Blue eyes surveyed the interior of the room. The walls were made of smooth glass that gave off a light blue glow. Frosted onto the glass was more of the cryptic writing they had seen earlier on the door. Rose turned her gaze downward to her feet and Dart's blue eyes followed. They were standing on a giant teleporter. Just like the ones they had seen in Ulara and Mayfil.

This too was made of glass. As they stood on it a green light began to emanate from under the glass, throbbing softly in time with their heartbeats. As Dart watched the light he felt his heart begin to race as fear tried to take a hold of him. The light began to throb faster in response to the change.

The Dark Dragoon glanced over at him. "Scared?" She mocked.

"No! Of course not . . What is there to be scared of?"

"Hmm." Rose turned her attention to the writings before her. "You know," She said after a moment. "Every warrior has limits. Perhaps yours is the paranormal. You shouldn't be afraid to admit when you are scared. I have been. Many times."

Dart looked over at her, startled. But she was gone. And in a few moments, the Divine Dragoon was as well, sent off to where the teleporter dictated.

*~*~*

She was surrounded by darkness. Her body floating in the void between teleporters.She loved the darkness . . .it always helped her to think. It helped her clear her mind of annoying thoughts . . .well, most of the time.

Why the hell did I say that? _What's wrong with me? 'You shouldn't be afraid to admit when you are scared. I have been. Many times.' . .Smooth one Rose. Why _**did **_I say that anyway . . ? What is it about the boy that makes me open my big mouth and spout sentimental crap like that anyway? Damn. I just hope he doesn't ask any awkward questions when we arrive at the Home of Gigantos . . _

*~::~*

****

A/N: So?? How'd you all like? As always, now that you've read . . REVIEW!! Please? K well, thanks. Ja ne!!


	6. Arashi

****

The Roads of Fate

By: _Sora_

*~::~*

__

****

Chapter 6: Arashi

Rose was asleep.

The young blue-eyed warrior was sitting next to her, watching the dark haired woman breathe softly as she slept. He used to do this with Shana too. He could stay up for hours and watch her sleep. But even though he was on watch he found himself watching his companion slumber instead of watching the entrance to their hiding place.

The fire had long since died down to embers that glowed softly in the pile of burnt wood and ashes. The glow from the embers created a soft light that made the skin on Rose's face seem smooth and soft. When in actuality it was smeared with dirt from their travels through the Valley of Corrupted Gravity.

It had been two days since they had left the Home of Gigantos. They were now huddled in a tiny little cave in the Barrens. And much to Dart's amazement . . .it was raining. Rain dripped endlessly from the mouth of the cave as the clouds broke and poured their droplets down upon the earth. The downpour had startled half an hour before they discovered their tiny haven and they found that five minutes into the storm they were soaked through to the skin. Ten minutes and they were chilled to the bone. 

Luckily there was some dry wood in the back of the cave that they used to build a roaring fire in the center of the cave. Anything they tried to find outside would have been useless due to the fact that the rain would have soaked it. So they made due with what they found in the cave. Once inside Dart and Rose had both stripped off their armor and set it on nearby rocks to dry out. 

Dart couldn't recall seeing Rose remove her armor once while they were on their quest for Shana. He could have sworn that she slept in it. And she probably did. He was surprised when she had willingly submitted to his idea of removing their armor to allow it to dry out quickly.

He shivered. Now that the fire had died down, it was beginning to get cold inside the cave. He looked over at Rose. As the dark haired woman exhaled her breath frosted in the cold air before her face. She shivered slightly in the cold. The blonde haired man got up from his position on the hard stone floor of the cave and walked to the back of their shelter. He took some more of the dry wood from the dwindling pile in a corner of the cave and carried it back to the fire, where he placed it on the dying embers.

Thunder crashed outside, causing Dart to look up quickly. The storm was getting worse outside. Lightning flashed in the distance, lighting up the dark sky outside. "Damn . . .it's getting really bad out there . . .I hope it lets up soon."

"Zieg . . ." Behind him Rose shivered again and curled closer into herself. He glanced back behind him at her. 

"Hang on Rose . . .it'll get warmer in a moment." Dart kneeled down in front of the fire and gently blew on the embers, hoping the oxygen from his lungs would feed them, causing them to grow and catch the dry wood. It took him a few minutes of breathing life into the fire before he had a steady flame going. He sat back on his heels for a moment and watched it warily, not at all sure if it would die down again. Behind him Rose stirred in her sleep. He turned towards her and watched her for a moment before taking his place beside her once more. 

He shivered. The fire didn't seem to help the temperature of the cave much. And his ungloved hands were beginning to go numb. Dart held them over the flames for a few moments, letting the heat of the fire sink into his hands and warm his blood once more. 

As he warmed his hands in the fire he fell into a trance as he watched the flames dance before him. He didn't even notice when Rose awoke.

*~*~*

She looked out of the cave mouth at the still clouded sky and sighed. The rain hadn't let up yet. Something was wrong. She could feel it in her bones. The Barrens are not normally a place where one finds large amounts of rain in the Spring. And through the dark clouds and through the sounds of thunder and flashes of lightning she could feel a dark presence approaching them. That was what woke her up. Outside thunder rolled above them. So strong it made the ground shake. Something was definitely coming their way.

She looked over at Dart. The dark eyed woman sighed again. He had fallen into another one of his trances. She stood and walked over to where she had placed her armor a few hours before. The leather was still a bit damp and she was praying to Soa that it hadn't shrunk any. Only way to find that out was to put it back on.

And she would very willingly do so. It was cold inside the cave and she felt weak without her armor. Almost as if she had been stripped down to the skin and there was nothing to protect her from life's cruel blades anymore. Secretly she wondered if Dart felt the same when he removed his armor. But she dared not ask him. The only reason she had agreed to take it off in the first place was the fact that if she kept it on it wouldn't dry out as quickly. 

Rose carefully took her leather overcoat and slipped it on over her sleeveless black shirt. So far so good. It still fit normally. She buttoned that up and then snapped her metal breastplate on over that. She looked over herself. Everything seemed to fit properly. She nodded to herself and went over to join Dart, who was seemingly in a trance, staring into the flames of the fire. 

As she sat down next to him to warm herself by the fire, she realized exactly how cold it had gotten since they had entered the cave. Even sitting next to the fire her breath frosted in front of her face. She shivered. Something was wrong. It wasn't supposed to be this cold. 

Startled out of his trance by the sudden feeling of someone sitting down next to him, Dart glanced to the side to see Rose, shivering ever so slightly from the combination of the cold air and her still damp armor. He turned blue eyes towards her. "Cold?"

She glanced at him. "Something's wrong." She whispered as she turned her gaze back on the fire's flames. "The Barrens never get this cold. I think . . . " She trailed off for a moment. " I think something's coming." She turned her cold black gaze towards him. "I can feel it. And it feels dark."

He looked at her, a slightly confused look on his face. "Dark?"

"…..Evil."

"Oh."

They remained silent for a few moments more. When Rose spoke again her voice was lowered to a whisper. "I suggest you put your armor back on. You might need it."

Blue eyes turned to her for a moment. "Uh . . .ok." He nodded and stood, walking over to the place where he had set down his armor, boot heels clicking on the cold stone floor.

The dark eyed woman listened for a moment before turning her thoughts inwards. Trying to piece together everything. There was the feel of magic in the air. So something with tremendous magical power had to be messing with the normal weather patterns. Because it was naturally Spring outside. Which meant that the Barrens would have a few green plants but only a few and perhaps one or two centimeters of rain. But certainly not the flood that was taking place outside. A flood that was growing fiercer with each passing moment. The being that was behind the abnormal weather had to be getting closer.

After a few moments Dart returned fully armored and sat down next to her, close enough for his hip to touch hers. A thought occurred to her but she quickly brushed it away. _Ridiculous. Why would he do that? He loves Shana. It's cold in here and we both need the extra warmth…_

Lightning flashed just outside and the air sizzled. A second later thunder rumbled and the ground shook, knocking tiny pebbles from the ceiling. Dart glanced around the cave warily. Rose stood and brought out the Dragon Buster. Its blade creating a light that even the fire could never hope to match. 

Lightning flashed again. This time striking the cave entrance, causing half of it to collapse. Dart stood. He glanced at Rose.

Thunder roared over head and Rose was forced to shout, "Dart!! Draw your weapon!! We have to leave this cave before it collapses!!"

Even though the sound of the thunder had drowned out most of what she had said Dart understood her meaning perfectly. He quickly drew the Claymore from its scabbard belted to his hip and ran out of the cave into the fierce storm outside. 

He quickly found he regretted that action.

The moment he stepped from the cave he was almost hit by another bolt of lightning. Startled, he jumped back, heartbeat pounding in his ears. He glanced up, already soaked through to the skin, and through all the rain and howling wind he could just barely make out. . . something . . moving through the clouds. 

Rose appeared beside him in a matter of seconds, rain water running down her face. That same rain water caused her hair to become flattened to her head. And just like him, her armor and clothes were soaked through.

She brushed a wet strand of hair from her eyes. She glanced up at the sky for a moment. "We should try to take cover!! Before it spots us!!"

"Rose . . ?" Dart said, eyes fixated on the turbulent sky above them. " I think it's a bit too late for that . . ."

The dark haired woman quickly looked up at the sky and immediately let fly a string of curses in three different languages that made even Dart blanch. The monster had spotted them. And it was coming towards them. At a very high speed.

"Get off the cliff!!" Rose shouted as she shoved Dart towards the edge. She kept glancing back at the monster. Now that it was closer they could see it clearly. It was huge. Easily as big or bigger than the Divine dragon. It was hard to get a good look at it before when it had camouflaged itself with the clouds, but now that they could see it they realized exactly what they were up against. As both warriors looked on in horror as the giant reptile flew towards them both minds quickly came to the realization that they would have to transform into the legendary Dragoons if they were to even have a chance of beating the beast.

Once they were safely hidden within a crevice in the rock face, out of the monster's view, Rose spoke, her voice barely a whisper. "You realize what we have to do right?" She indicated her Dragoon Spirit.

He nodded, having come to the same conclusion earlier. "Yeah. I know." Lightning flashed above them in the clouds. Dart glanced up at them. 

"Alright. After the monster makes another pass…we transform. Got it?"

Dart nodded. 

~*~*~

Lightning flashed outside, 'causing Lisa to stop fussing over her older sister and look out the window, startled.

"The storm's getting worse. Perhaps we should move into the main part of the castle instead of staying up here in the tower. It might be safer sister….Sister?" Lisa looked towards her older sister for a response, only to find that she was out of bed and heading towards the window. "Sister! What are you doing?! The healer said to stay in bed!" Lisa worriedly flocked to her sister's side and placed a delicate hand on her arm. "Please Emille…go back to bed. You're still too weak."

The older woman sighed and hung her head. "Alright. I will. But Lisa?" She asked placing a hand over her sister's.

"Yes?"

"Can you go get Albert for me please? I'd like to speak with him."

"Yes. Of course I can." She smiled. "Now…" She started, as she gently led her sister back to her bed. " You go back to bed and I'll go get Albert for you."

Emille smiled slightly and slowly lowered herself back into bed. As she lay down Lisa pulled the covers over her and smiled. "Now rest...I'll be right back with Albert."

"Thank you Sister…," she replied weakly, closing her eyes and blocking out the dim lights in the room. A few moments later she heard her sister's slippered feet run out the door and into the rain. Inwardly Emille sighed. Being crippled with the child she was carrying was hindering her independence and her ability to rule her country. She hated having to call Albert away from Serido so he could rule in her absence while she recovered. She was such a burden to him. Even if he never said so aloud she knew that he worried about his country, and he probably longed to get back to his castle so he could go back to work. Besides, Fletz was her capital she should rightfully rule over it. She had a responsibility to her people, she couldn't just-

"Emille?"

The young queen slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she spotted Albert standing in her doorway. She took one look at her husband and laughed lightly.

He was soaked. His sandy-blonde hair was dripping water into his vision, causing him to periodically blink it from his golden eyes. He had been in such a hurry to get to her he must have forgotten to put something on over his clothes, for they were soaked through and dripping rainwater onto her floor, making her carpet soggy. 

He tilted his head to the side, causing a strand of rain soaked hair to fall into his eyes. Albert absentmindedly brushed it away with a gloved hand as he walked across her room and headed towards Emille's bedside.

"Is something wrong Emille? Lisa said you had asked to see me." He stood by her bedside and looked down at her, his expression kind and his eyes tinged with worry.

"I didn't take you away from anything did I?"

"No. Nothing important. Now, " the young king said, taking a seat on his wife's bedside. " You never answered my question Love. Is there anything wrong?" His eyes had a worried look to them as he gently placed a chilled hand over Emille's warm one.

"No, Albert. Nothing is wrong…at least, not with our child." She smiled at the relieved expression on his face. "But…this storm. It's bothering me. And it's bothering Lisa too. She says that an evil presence is on its way towards us. But I have no way of telling if it's true. I wanted to ask you if you felt the same thing Lisa is feeling." She looked up at him, her face serious, as he gazed out the window.

"I'm….I'm not sure. I don't have the sense that Rose had. So I can't really tell. But this storm certainly does seem unnatural doesn't it?" He looked back at his wife. The blonde headed young woman nodded. 

"Indeed it does. It clouds are so dark. I don't remember a storm as fierce as this one either. And it's been going on for days. But I can't for the life of me guess as to what's causing it." She glanced out the window just as another flash of lightning lit up the dark afternoon skies.

"Hmm…" Emille watched her husband as he stared out her bedroom window, lost in his own thoughts. _I should be able to help him somehow…the only problem is, I'm not sure how I can do it. But I know there is a way. But I have this feeling that he wants to find out for himself if there is a threat to our country. And if there is.. then he'll want to destroy it…oh how I wish there was some way I could…_

"Albert?"

"Huh? Yes Emille?" He tore his gaze away from the window to look at her.

"I think I'm well enough that I can resume my duties."

His eyes widened. "But Emille! You mustn't!" The hand he had placed over hers grasped her delicate hand in a painfully tight grip, but he was so filled with worry for her and her child that he didn't even notice it.

"I'll be fine." She stated simply, ignoring her hand. "I'm well enough to do it. And it'd give you time to check out that storm. Oh don't look so surprised Albert. I know you better than anyone and I know you want to see what is driving that storm." Emille slowly sat up and looked her husband straight in the eyes.

"But what happens if-" His worried grip on her hand was slowly beginning to relax.

"It won't." The blonde headed woman said firmly. "I won't allow a repeat of last time. Let me take your place. Just for today. It is my capital and my country. I need to be the one that they see on the throne. The people need to see that even in my current state I can be a strong and capable leader. Please Albert…"

"But…"

"Please…and I can promise you I'll get lots of rest afterward. You have my word." 

After a moment he sighed. "Alright. But if there is any problems what-so-ever you'll cancel all of the meetings for today. And when I say all I mean ALL. Alright Love? The people won't mind if you take part of the day off to rest. They'll understand."

"Alright. I promise."

"Good." He smiled as he slowly leaned towards her and planted an affectionate kiss on her forehead. She smiled up at him, happy that for once he let her have her way.

~*~*~

"Dart!! To your right!!!"

Rain was pouring all around him and he just barely dodged the Dragon snake's tail as it flew past his head. He had no idea how Rose had spotted it's tail coming at him through all the rain but he was grateful she had. The rain was making it difficult to see, and the snake-like dragon was using the rain and the clouds to its advantage. Weaving in and out of the thick clouds and blending into the rain as it poured all around them. 

They had transformed a short while ago after the dragon had made a second pass over their rain-soaked heads. But the one thing they failed to notice before attempting to fight the dragon was that it was a double-elemental. Rose had said those were a rare breed but stronger than the single-elementals. This one was of Ice and Lightning. It had metallic gray-blue scales and sported electric charges jumping from wing-tip to wing-tip on each of it's four wings.

__

If only I had the Red-eye Dragoon Spirit again..this thing would be a piece of cake…

Ahead of him Rose was struggling with the dragon's tail. That appendage was becoming a problem. It kept using it's tail to fend them off, away from its Core.

With a half-formed plan in his mind Dart gathered up energy and flew at top-speed towards the Dragon, who, just as Rose was struggling with it, was struggling with Rose. She was putting up a hard fight, dodging it's tail then flying towards it and attacking, but flying away again before it could run her through with the tip of it's tail. Her tactics were frustrating the dragon 'causing it to become reckless in it's pursuit of the Dragoon of Darkness. 

Dart stopped a few meters from the fight and stood by, sword at the ready, waiting for a chance to attack.

__

Come on stupid…make a mistake. Blue eyes carefully watched every movement of the Dragon, waiting for an opening.

He spotted one two seconds later as the dragon swung its tail around to hit Rose from behind. He charged towards it, wind and ice cold rain stinging his face, and intercepted the tail a split second before it connected with the dark haired woman's skull. The beast roared in frustration and turned on Dart, snapping at him with fangs the length of his arm. The blonde headed man jumped back to avoid the blades and raced past its jaw, just as it closed it's mouth. He soared over its head and flew down it's back, aiming for it's tail.

The monster was too shocked at first to do anything other than blink. Once it realized what Dart was aiming to do it swiftly took action and tried to bring it's overly flexible tail around to stab him. But by that time it was too late. The Divine Dragoon was already there, sword ready. 

As the tail came towards him he charged and sliced through scale, muscle and bone. Deep red blood spurted from the stump, mixing with the rain falling heavily from the sky and turning it red. Then through the sounds of thunder came a high pitched scream. It was unlike anything Dart has heard before and it made him cringe as his ears were assaulted with the noise. It felt like he was paralyzed. He couldn't move from his spot in the sky, and he reflexively put his hands over his ears to block out the noise.

He glanced below him at Rose. She was flying straight at the sky serpent, a look of determination on her pale rain-slicked face. As he watched her she held out the Dragonbuster before her. It's blade glowing fiercely through the rain as she flew straight at it's metallic silver core.

~*~*~

She was almost there…just a few more meters and she'd be able to end this beast's life. She forced herself to ignore the freezing cold rain as it hit her face and the wind that chilled her to the bone. The lightning flashing above her head and the giant earth-shaking peals of thunder. She blocked out the dragon's ear-shattering high pitched scream of pain as it's severed tail fell to the earth. All of her attention, all of her concentration was centered on the silver core before her and the sword in her hand.

Apparently….so was the dragon.

One moment the core was a dull silver and the next it was glowing bright blue. Rose stopped her charge towards the core just in time to be hit with a magical attack. One that only a double elemental could have pulled off.

Giant spears of ice covered in electric energy flew from the dragons core straight at her. Reflexively she dodged and weaved in the air, missing most of them and destroying the few that almost hit her with the Dragonbuster. Except for one.

A sharp pain in her shoulder and the sudden flow of a warm, thick liquid from her arm told her she had gotten injured. She cried out in pain and clutched her shoulder, accidentally driving the spear of ice deeper into her flesh. Through the pain she barely managed to keep a hold on the Dragonbuster, it's weight growing heavier by the second. She couldn't move. Her entire arm felt like it was on fire and she could feel the blood slowly soak through her sleeve.

Her vision started to gray and through the sound of wind and blood pounding in her ears she heard Dart call out her name.

__

He sounds so worried about me…

Then she noticed something else. The dragon was flying towards her. She blinked, then gasped as it started to open it's jaws. It meant to eat her!

Rose tried to hold up the Dragonbuster to slice the roof of it's mouth but her arm wouldn't cooperate with her. It hurt to much to move it so instead, at the last possible second she dodged. The dragon soared past her and didn't even look back.

She heard Dart call her name again.

__

Now why in the hell is he calling my name…?

As Rose began to turn around something heavy hit the back of her head. Then everything went black.

~*~*~

"Rose!!!" The blonde headed man watched helplessly as Rose's Dragoon armor faded and her body fell to the ground.

He wasn't going to let her die.

So he did the only thing he could do. He ignored the fleeing dragon and dove after Rose's unconscious body.

He wasn't going to give up on her. He knew he could save her. He just had to try harder.

He gathered energy for one last burst of speed and plummeted after her, wind whipping past his face. The ground was getting nearer and he was still so afar away from her. He couldn't let her die! He wouldn't! He refused to have her blood on his hands!

Just when he thought all hope was lost her body came within his reach and quickly reached out his arms and grabbed her waist, spreading the wings on his armor and rising higher right before they both hit the ground. As he ascended he gently resituated her in his arms so he was carrying her. In the back of his mind he came to the quick conclusion that he liked the feeling of having her in his arms.

She was light. Even with her armor. But her face was pained and her shoulder was bleeding badly. They were without any Healing potions for they had used them all up in the Valley of Corrupted Gravity. He had no way to heal her injury so he gently set her just inside a cave, out of the rain and went after the dragon. He was not going to let it get away!

He flew after it, getting its attention by taking swipes at its wings. It screamed in frustration and reached its head around to bite him in half but he dodged and flew towards its face, startling it. As it sat there in the sky the blonde headed man took the opportunity to go for one of its eyes. With a downward swing of his sword he sliced open its eye, and another high-pitched scream tore through the air, as more blood gushed from the open wound.

He just barely avoided cringing. 

But when he glanced down he noticed something. Its core was unguarded. Here was his chance. He gathered power and dived downwards toward the core. The seven wings on his Dragoon armor began to glow and he could feel the magical energy gathering at the tips of the seven translucent wings.

He reached the core, aimed and fired. The Divine Dragon Cannon hit the dragon's core, shattering it and blasting a hole through the seemingly impervious scales on its body. With one last strangled cry the beast fell from the sky and hit the ground, causing the Earth to rumble and shake in its wake.

Dart hovered in the air for a few moments breathing heavily. His body felt completely drained of energy and the Divine armor was becoming overly heavy. Blue eyes stayed focused on the dragon. It appeared dead. Its core had been shattered and its body was completely lifeless.

The blue eyed man watched it for a moment more before turning away from the site and heading back to the cave where he had placed Rose. 

When he reached her she was slowly coming to. He rushed to her side, armor fading as he did so. Dart kneeled beside her. "Rose! Are you alright..?"

She looked at him, clutching her shoulder. "What…" She stopped and groaned as a wave of pain hit her as she tried to sit up. "What do you think…?"

Dart gently put his hands on her shoulders and forced her to lay back down. "I think you need to lay down."

She looked at him, her eyes half-glazed with pain.

He glanced at her shoulder. "That wound is pretty bad…you shouldn't try to move. I could run to Fueno and get some Healing potions…but that would take too long…"

Rose opened her mouth, struggling with the words she wanted to say. It was hard to talk through all the pain. "Dart…" she whispered. 

"Hmm? What is it?" As he looked down at her he noticed her eyes seemed slightly alarmed. "It something wrong?" He asked her, concerned. She tried to move, then he realized that she wasn't looking at him. She was looking past him.. Outside….

"Behind…" She whispered, her voice tight with pain.

"Huh?" Quickly Dart looked over his shoulder and out of the cave entrance. Coming towards them was the dragon. Slowly, ever so slowly moving towards them, digging its claws into the earth and dragging its paralyzed body behind it. It wasn't moving very fast, but it certainly did seem angry. "What the Hell?! I thought it died!!" 

Its remaining eye was glowing a fierce blue and with each movement the feeling of magical energy in the air increased. It was gathering power for something. Some kind of final attack.

Dart looked around wildly for a way to escape but the only way he could see was out…and that meant going closer to the Dragon. He knew he didn't have enough strength left to fight it without being in dragoon form. They were both stuck. 

Slowly the beast opened its mouth, inside at the back of its throat was a glowing ball of energy. The beginnings of a powerful spell. Dart's mind seemed as if it was frozen he couldn't seem to find a way out. He didn't want to head towards the dragon. He looked into the cave. The back of it was only ten feet away. That wasn't enough to save them. But he wasn't going to let himself and Rose die. There had to be another way!

Suddenly the air in the cave became hot and the ground started to rumble. Dart glanced back at the dragon to find to his horror that the spell had grown bigger. As he sat there in the cave, horrified, the dragon released it's attack. Dart closed his eyes and quickly covered Rose's body with his own, being mindful of the spear protruding from the older woman's shoulder.

He could feel the heat at his back increase as the spell neared the cave entrance. Dart tightly squeezed his eyes shut, waiting to be hit with the blast.

"Rose Barrier!!"

Dart recognized that voice. He quickly looked up to see Albert, fully clad in Dragoon armor, hovering just outside the cave entrance, javelin held out before him as he formed a magical shield around the cave. The spell hit the barrier, causing Albert to be pushed back a little as he struggled to maintain his spell against the onslaught of double-elemental magic. The ground began to shake violently as the king struggled to keep those inside the cave protected from the dragon's spell. Bits of the cave ceiling broke free and fell to the cave floor, creating a haze of dust within the cave.

A few seconds after the vibrations in the floor had stopped and the dust had settled a figure slowly descended into the mouth of the cave. 

"Dart…I didn't expect to find you here." The king said as he landed gracefully, dragoon armor fading and his normal clothes returning. "Are you alright?"

The blonde headed man nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine but…"

"But..? Who's that?" He tried to see past Dart's shoulder and gasped as he moved aside, revealing Rose's pain-stricken form.

"Rose?!"

"Albert! She's injured. Do you have any Healing Potions with you?" _Oh please let him have some…_

"Yeah. Here. Catch." Said Albert as he removed a Healing Potion from a pouch tied at his waist and tossed it to Dart.

The blue-eyed man caught it with ease and uncorked it with his teeth. He gently put the potion to Rose's lips and ignored the look she gave him as he slowly poured the contents into her mouth.

As she swallowed the wound on her shoulder slowly began to heal as muscle and flesh knit itself back together. As her flesh healed the spear of ice in her shoulder began to melt. Soon there wasn't anything left of it except for a puddle of water on the floor of the cave.

Slowly she sat up, gently massaging her shoulder with her hand. "Thanks Albert."

"But Rose…how can you be alive…?" With a little bit of an annoyed expression Rose noticed the King was getting tears in his eyes. " We all saw you die in the explosion…" He said softly around the lump forming in his throat.

"Long Story. I'll tell you later."

"But-" Albert objected.

"I'll tell it to you later. Once we reach the palace." The look in her dark eyes told him not to argue.

He nodded. Albert knew full well that Rose would keep her word but his curiosity was screaming at him to ask again. How could she be alive?! How was it possible that she had survived that explosion. They all saw her sacrifice herself, along with Dart's father, Zieg, in order to kill Melbu Frahma…

Rose swiftly got to her feet. "Lets get going."

"Um.. alright. Sure. Albert?" Dart looked at him.

He nodded his affirmative and headed out into the open. As they walked down the path leading to Fletz Albert tried to make conversation, since no one was talking.

"What brings you two way out here? Is Shana with you?"

"No. Shana decided not to come." Said Dart.

Albert blinked and looked from one of them to the other. "Oh."

"Yeah…"

"So what brings both of you way out here?" Said the king, tilting his head to the side slightly.

Dart started to answer but Rose interrupted. " We'll answer any questions you may have once we reach the palace."

"But Rose-"

Dark eyes glanced at Dart, with a gaze cold enough to freeze anything in its tracks, and the blue eyed man quickly snapped his mouth shut as a cold shiver ran up his spine.

Albert glanced at him and whispered in his ear. "What's with her? Is it just me or is she colder than normal…?"

All Dart could do was shrug.

Silence went on for a few more moments with the only sound being their boots on the sodden earth before the conversation between Dart and Albert started up again, both young men catching up with one another. Rose walked up ahead ignoring the two younger men, becoming lost in her thoughts. 

Up above in the sky the clouds were departing, allowing the sun to shine through for the first time in days. 

*~::~*

****

A/N: Ok, yes. I admit it. The ending sentence is somewhat cheesy. I apologize for getting this out so late. As you can tell I suck at action sequences and it took me forever to figure out how I wanted the fight to go. But Albert has finally made an appearance ^_^. And BTW: you can expect to hear of Shana but she won't really make much of an appearance until the end. Also, I tried to make this chapter as long as possible, I hope those of you who wanted a longer chapter got what you wanted. But anyways, tell me what you think k? I'd appreciate it. Thanks.

****

09.03.03

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

A/N NOTE: I'm terribly sorry but as some of you may have noticed it's been a LONG time since I've updated this fanfic. I am trying my best to get the next chapter up, but I keep getting stuck. So please bear with me. It might take me a while before I can update again. For those of you that were confused as to how Rose survived, the next chapter will explain that. Again I'm trying my best to get it done as quickly as possible. However…like all humans…I have a tendency to get distracted. I have dumbly started about 15 other projects that I really would like to finish first, seeing as how most of them are one-shot fanfics anyway. I'm very sorry about this. Please forgive me. ^ ^' I'm trying my best…. The next chapter is almost done, but if you would like it as soon as possible it'll probably only end up being about 5 pages or so…^ ^'

*bows* I'm very VERY sorry..


	7. Memories

****

The Roads of Fate

By: _Sora_

*~::~*

****

Chapter 7: Memories

When they reached the Fletz Grand Castle Albert left them in the hands of one of the servants, a young boy of about 18 with strands of hair so blonde it appeared white sticking out from beneath his servants cap. He was dressed in the local servants attire, with the royal family's crest embroidered on his left sleeve.

The boy stared at them a moment before recalling that his king had given him a duty. "If you'll follow me Sir, Ma'am." He nodded at each respectfully as he motioned a tanned hand in the direction of one of the guest rooms and began to lead the way, not looking back or waiting for them to follow.

The two warriors followed the young servant into the guest room. 

"His majesty told me he would be with you shortly, he just has a few things to take care of first."

"Alright. Thanks." Said Dart as he nodded once at the servant, who bowed to them and took his leave of the two warriors. 

The guest room was the same as it had been almost half a year ago. The seven beds lined up against the far wall with the traditional Celestial designs common to a city such as Feltz; a city whose beliefs centered strongly around the moon and stars. 

Rose walked to the balcony and looked out into the courtyard as she placed her intricately gloved hands on the silver-white banister. "Can you feel it?"

The blue-eyed warrior looked at her, a tinge of confusion on his face.

Rose, sensing the confusion, continued on quietly. "The strange magic in the air? I've been sensing something strange ever since we left Seles but I'm having trouble identifying it." _I wonder what it could be…?_

~*~*~

"Emille?"

"Albert! You're back!" The young queen sat up straight in bed, much to her sister's non-amusement.

"Emille! Please don't sit up so quickly…"

The blonde-headed queen ignored her sister's worried expression. "I'm fine," she replied impatiently. "Albert? Are you alright? Lisa told me the Evil she had been sensing has vanished…did you find out what was causing it?"

"Yes. I did in fact. I promise to tell you the entire story later. But I brought guests with me from the Barrens."

"Guests?"

"Yes. Two old friends of mine happened to be in the Barrens as I went to search for the cause of the storm."

~*~*~

As the door to the guestroom opened both personages inside turned their heads towards the entrance simultaneously. The King entered without saying a word and closed the door quietly behind him. He looked at them both in turn before finally resting his gaze on Rose. She returned the stare with her ever-cold dark eyes. 

"Rose. There are many questions I think need to be addressed here." He said, slowly walking towards them both.

"Just as I have questions for you Albert." The dark-dragoon replied from her spot in a chair near the open terrace doors.

He nodded to himself, knowing even as he did so that this conversation was bound to last far into the night. "I think we should all take a seat before we begin. I'll order us something to eat." As her blue-eyed companion grabbed a chair from the nearby dressing table Albert stepped outside for a moment to order some food from a passing servant. Within moments he stepped back inside and pulled up a chair next to Rose and Dart. After a moment Albert sighed. "There are so many things to ask…But I have no idea where to start…"

"How about you start by telling us how you survived the explosion." The divine dragoon crossed his arms over his chest as he slouched in his chair.

The golden haired king cast him a glance. "Yes. I believe that would be a good place to start. I've been wondering much the same thing all day."

Rose sighed. All things must be spoken of in time…. "I suggest, then, that the two of you make yourselves comfortable….It is a long story." She waited a moment for the two of them to get comfortable before the dark eyed woman took a deep breath and let it out slowly, bringing her mind back to her first memories after the explosion.

And so she began her story…

~*~*~

__

Slowly, ever so slowly my senses returned. The first thing I remember was feeling cold. And numb. It took a while for my memories to return and when they did I felt even colder than I had before. At first I could only remember bits and pieces. But even those fragments of memory were enough to turn my blood cold. I'll explain more later. The next thing to return was my hearing. Wherever I was, it was silent except for the occasional sound of a rock falling and colliding with the rubble that I could feel pressing down on me from all sides. Finally my eyesight returned. Though the cracks in the rubble I could see faint traces of light. There was dust all around, choking me, filling my lungs, and making it hard for me to breathe. 

"Why am I still alive?"

It was the only thought running through my head at the time. Then I remembered.

The explosion.

The never-ending heat.

I thought for sure I had died and yet I woke up amidst the rubble of the Moon that Never Sets. I was positive that's where I was…where I was supposed to have died. Where Zieg did die. Once my eyes adjusted to the tiny amount of light given to me by the cracks in the rubble I noticed something a little ways off. As I made my way towards it I groggily came to the conclusion that it was human. Then, as I came closer I saw that it was Zieg's gloved hand. The explosion had completely shredded it. There was barely anything left. Yet I knew it was his. Even in the dim lighting I could see the design on the palm. The Twin Dragons he had etched into the leather, so many years ago… I tried to search for the main part of the body but the only thing left was his hand. 

"If he's dead…shouldn't I be too?" 

The question ran circles in my mind. I tried to think up numerous possibilities but none of them seemed very plausible. Except that something had saved me, or had brought me back to life. It was hard to think for at the time my mind and most of my body felt numb. 

After looking around a bit more amongst the rubble I found the Red-Eye Spirit laying a ways away from the remains of his tattered hand. Without thinking I stuck it in the pouch at my waist. Then I went back and sat down on a rock. I didn't understand anything at the time and most of it is still a mystery to me. However, after I had dug my way to the surface, taking Zieg's remains with me, I realized that I wanted to know why. Why I was still breathing? Why I was able to survive? Why had Zieg died? Did he die saving me? Or did something else save me? Something that wanted me alive for some purpose. Did the Dragoon Spirit that I've had with me for so long save me? Or was all of this just a fluke…Did I survive by accident? I honestly didn't know. 

With all of the questions at hand my mind felt numb. I decided to focus on the task at hand. 

Burying Zieg.

I dug a hole in the earth and laid what was left of him in it. My insensitive reaction to his death may seem harsh and cold but grieving at a time like the one at hand would not have helped me survive, it would have only watered the ground beneath my feet. I buried what was left of him, made a grave marker, and there I left him. 

The only person I could think of to answer my questions was Charle. So I headed to Ulara. Rumors of my death had reached Ulara a few weeks after the incident. However Charle didn't seem surprised that I was still alive. I stayed there for a month, recovering, both in mind and spirit. Charle was able to answer only a few of my questions but was not much help in the end. She did, however, say that until the Dragoon Spirit found a new master it kept key memories of its last master. 

Supposedly.

"So perhaps if I can unlock the memories within the spirit I can find out a little bit more about why I'm alive."

Even though it was only a rumor I tried to follow it up. 

Besides, I had nothing else to go on. 

So I headed to Millie Seaseu and spent a week in the library trying to find anything that might tell me if the claim was true.

I couldn't find anything. The books seemed to point in 50 different directions at once and none of them made any sense. Only a few of the books that I found held any useful information. And even those that had even the smallest tidbit of information about the spirits seemed to be based more on rumor than on fact. One of the books claimed that the Spirits were keys to unlocking a horde of demons that would come and descend upon the earth with the sole purpose of destroying the world.

~*~*~

"Wait…Rose?"

"Yes Albert?"

"That doesn't seem so far off…"

"What doesn't?" The dark-eyed woman turned her cold gaze towards him. After a moment she took a sip of the tea that had arrived a little while ago. It was still delightfully hot as it ran down her throat and slowly warmed her body. 

"What that one book said. If you look at it in a prophetic sense…it could be correct. The Dragoon spirits are _kind of _responsible for unleashing the Virages upon the world. Or at least...if not responsible, per say. Then perhaps they had something to do with it…"

"Yeah…I guess. But that doesn't help me to understand why he died and I'm still alive."

Albert nodded. "That's true. I apologize for interrupting. Continue."

~*~*~

__

In the end the search in the library bore little fruit. By this time things were getting frustrating and I had little money to spend on food. So I hired out as a mercenary for a small village of farmers who had been having trouble with a local monster. They offered me free room and board at the local inn but I turned them down and within two days the monster was dead and I had 2000 gold in my pocket. 

I decided to head on.

But at night the question ran through my mind multiple times…

"Why was I alive?" 

Perhaps Zieg had used the last of his energy to save me from death. But why would he do that? He knew that I had wanted to die with him. He knew that I was willing to sacrifice myself in order to completely destroy Melbu Frahma. So there was no logical explanation as to him saving me. So after much thought I ruled that out. Something had protected my body from the explosion. However, I highly doubt it had been Zieg.

What was it then?

Or who was it?

There is one detail that I remember discovering when I woke up. The choker that I wore…the one that Charle created for me in order to keep me alive for over 11, 000 years was no longer on my neck when I came to. Instead there was a pile of Crystals underneath me and I remember feeling a burn mark around my neck where the choker used to be. And yet I haven't aged at all in the time since the explosion. Even Charle couldn't explain it. 

However, that was the least of my worries. 

I continued to journey from town to town in search of answers. I was continuously on the move for the next three and a half months or so until finally…

I came upon Seles.

Where my adventure with Dart had begun. And where it seemed…a new adventure was about to begin…

~*~*~

"And that's about it." The Darkness Dragoon crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair as she faced the two young men before her.

Albert nodded gravely after a moment. This certainly was a difficult dilemma. "You seem to have quite a mystery on your hands Rose."

Dart looked at her. He finished chewing a piece of his sandwich and swallowed before he said anything. "So basically, even you don't know why you are alive."

The raven-haired warrior nodded curtly as she stood and set her porcelain teacup on the dresser as she walked out onto the balcony. "I don't think it was Zeig. He wouldn't have tried to save me."

Albert walked up behind her. "Perhaps it was the choker you once bore around your neck." The golden eyed king paused for a moment. "May I?" He asked quietly, indicating her collar.

Rose eyed him a moment before she silently undid the top two buttons of her overcoat, opening it just enough so that Albert could see the pale skin of her neck. As the king of two nations meticulously looked at her throat her eyes caught her companions as she looked over Albert's shoulder into the nicely lit guestroom. His blue eyes held her dark ones for a moment before he looked away and continued with his meal. Rose had yet to eat anything and her stomach was now making her pay the price for it by loudly protesting its emptiness.

After a moment Albert straightened. "I am certainly no expert in these matters." He told her. "But there seems to be some sort of foreign pattern where the choker once stood." He stopped and thought for a moment. "It almost appears to be an ancient language of some sort."

"I know." She replied cooly.

"You…know?" Rose nodded silently. Albert's golden eyes lit up at the prospect of acquiring some bit of new information. "Then you can read it? What does it say?"

Her dark eyes closed a moment as she inhaled the crisp night air. When her eyes opened again, she spoke. "Those who live forever…must die forever." She paused for a moment. "I never have figured out quite what it means."

Albert thought for a moment, but his meditation was rudely interrupted by Rose's stomach as it made a very loud protest. Albert chuckled. "Why don't you go eat something. We can continue our speculation tomorrow." He gently placed a amiable hand on her shoulder and started to head for the door. "If you need anything in the middle of the night just ask one of the servants to get it for you. I will see you both tomorrow morning. Goodnight."

"Night Albert" Called Dart over his shoulder as the King closed the guestroom door behind him. As soon as the lock clicked into place Dart stood and stretched. The young warrior watched Rose for a moment before walking over to her and leaning against the balcony rail. "There's a bunch of food left…Feel free to eat some…"

The dark eyed woman just continued to gaze silently out at the garden below for a few moments. "I'm not hungry."

"Bull. Even I could hear your stomach a moment ago. And I was sitting ten feet away. You need to replenish your energy. A measly cup of tea isn't going to cut it, Rose. Even you know that." Only silence answered him.

"Fine. You can stay up but I'm going to bed. 'Night."

Just as Dart turned irritably towards the room Rose called him back. "Dart?"

"Hmm?" The golden-haired warrior turned towards her with his hands clasped behind his head and a curious expression on his face.

"Thank you…For earlier. You saved my life back there…I…appreciate it." Not once did her eyes leave the garden. A gentle breeze blew dark strands of her hair into her face but they were ignored.

Dart looked at her for a moment. Then after a while he smiled. "No problem. I'd save your life any day. That's what partners do." He looked at her a moment more and then bade her goodnight as he headed back into the room to get ready for bed.

For a moment the mask that continually covered Rose's face slipped away and small smile played on her lips as she looked out into the garden and continued in her thoughts.

~~~~~

****

A/N: I FINALLY got this chapter done. It ended up being shorter than I had originally planned, but I'll just continue with my thoughts in the next chapter. To all of you who have waited so long for this chapter I am SOOOO SORRY!!!! –bows- I know, I'm a bad, bad person! I can't believe I haven't updated this in over a year! O.o But I'd really like to thank **Lloyd's Girl** for her lovely little review that convinced me to get up off my lazy ass and finish up the chapter tonight. Lol of course it just happens to be the night before my English Final, but that's ok…: p I hope you all like it and tomorrow I'll hopefully finish up what I was going to write into this chapter so that I can update. Maybe I'll do like a "part I, part II" thing…hm…-thinks- who knows. Anyway I hope that this is satisfactory.

And as a final note **Review PLEASE!!**


End file.
